Let's IM
by Vampire2016
Summary: AU: The schools have merged and now all go to Gallagher. Teachers make website for everyone with access to it can use it. so all the students and staff. No COC is in my world. COMPLETE
1. Usernames

**OK So here are the usernames for this story. the nick character i just made up becasue i needed a guy for Macey and this will me in my little world no COC**

* * *

Kids user names:  
Girls  
Cammie Morgan- Gallagher girl  
Macey Mchenry- Fashionista  
Bex Baxter- Duchess  
Liz Sutton- Bookworm

Boys  
Zach Goode- Secret  
Grant Newman- Greek God  
Jonas Anderson - Computer Nerd  
Nick Michaels- Shocker

Adults usernames:  
Famales  
Rachel Morgan- Mistress  
Madame Dabney- C&C  
Grace Baxter- Mrs.B  
Abbey Cameron- Your Aunt Is Hot  
Patricia Buckingham- Old But Fast

Guys  
Joe Solomon- Mr. HOT  
Edward Townsend- ET  
Dr. Fibbs- Doc  
Professor Smith- History  
Mr. Mosckowitz- Com


	2. Testing IM

**Here is the true first chapter **

**i do not own the Gallagher Girl series Ally Carter does  
**

* * *

Chapter 1 of Let's IM

_Gallagher Girl has logged on_

_Mistress Has logged on_

Mistress- So Cammie is the new chat working for you?

Gallagher Girl- Yes it's working perfectly

Mistress- Good now I can announce that it works for students now

Gallagher Girl- so you just gave me my info for it to test it for you?

Mistress- Pritty much sweetie

_Mr. HOT has logged on_

Mr. HOT- Who chose these names?

Mistress- Abbey and I did

Gallagher girl- So why is Joe's username Mr. HOT

Mistress- Abbey picked it

Mr. Hot- So you don't think I'm hot

Mistress- I never said that

Gallagher Girl- you just admitted you thought he was hot

Mistress- you tricked me

Mr. HOT- yes I did.

_Mr. HOT high fives Gallagher Girl_

Mistress- How did you high five her?

Mr. HOT- it's a option on my page

Gallagher Girl- hey I see it it's in the lower corner next to the faces

Mistress- Oh now I see it

Mr. HOT- Don't you have to make a announcement

Mistress- yes I do good day

_Mistress logs off_

Mr. HOT- So how has you day been?

Gallagher Girl- Pretty good yours

Mr. HOT- Same

Gallagher Girl- How long does it take to make the announcement

Mr. HOT- I don't know, but your friends are looking at you funny since your on your phone doing this

Gallagher Girl- Oh well I don't care

Mr. HOT- Good point you could truly care less what they think huh

Gallagher Girl- ya pretty much

Mr. HOT- We should probably get off now your mom isn't making the announcement until we do

_Gallagher girl logged off_

_Mr. HOT logged off_

* * *

**There it was. please leave a review for me on what you thought. any ideas what should happen in later chapters please PM me or leave it in the comments._  
_**


	3. Who picked these names?

**Here is the true second chapter hope you like it. please leave a review**

* * *

Let's IM Chapter 2

_Everyone has logged on_

Mistress- How does everyone like the chat so far?

Fashionista- it's cool we have profiles and now I don't even have to leave the room to give fashion advice.

Duchess- I like it but who picked the names

Bookworm- I like it but I wish I would have thought of it first

Computer Nerd- this is nice wish me and lizzie would have thought of it though

Secret- Nice now I can find out what my Gallagher Girl is doing

Your Aunt Is Hot- Rachel and I picked the Usernames

Mr. HOT- I know why did you two make me Mr. HOT

Greek God- I need a sandwich

Shocker- I don't know anyone on here but MR.S, Zach, Grant, Jonas

C&C- Please use your manners students and adults

Mrs. B- Now I can keep track of Rebecca more often

Old But Fast- Why did you two call me old

ET- Why is the H-E-Double Hockey-sticks am I ET

Doc- Really my username is Doc

History- truly this is a new level of odd

Com- why does my name come from the internet

Secret- why isn't Gallagher Girl saying anything

Gallagher Girl- sorry I was getting ice cream for Grant

Secret- Why Were you doing that and not his British Bombshell

Everyone but Secret and Gallagher Girl- Well this is awkward

Gallagher girl- What does it matter to you Zach. And stop calling me Your Gallagher Girl

Secret- But you are my Gallagher girl

_All Adults except Your Aunt is Hot, Mr. HOT, and Mistress Have logged off_

Mr. HOT- IS there something you aren't telling me Cammie

Greek God- Why did Mr. S say that like you two are really close to each other

Mistress- Shh Grant, And he is her Godfather

Secret- Will you people please stop butting in on our conversation

Gallagher Girl- ya stop interrupting and where were we

Secret- you told me to stop calling you My Gallagher Girl

Gallagher Girl- Oh Right now stop calling me that I'm not yours

Secret- Yes you are

Your Aunt Is Hot- How is she yours, are you two dating and not tell us

Gallagher Girl- We are not dating because he never asked me to be his girlfriend

Computer Nerd- I think he is afraid you will reject him

Secret- I'll be right back

_Computer Nerd Has been disconnected_

Secret- I'm back

Bookworm- What did you do to Jonas

Greek God- Jonas is now in the infirmary

Shocker- Z you didn't have to do that to him he was just telling the truth

Fashionista- Zachary you don't have to be afraid of rejection from Cammie she like totally has a thing for you

Duchess- It's true, she does

Bookworm- She does like Zach. And bye I'm going to see Jonas

_Bookworm has logged off_

Secret- Where is Cammie

Greek God- that's a really good question

Fashionista- she is in the bathroom taking a shower. And she took her phone with her.

Greek God- Isn't that dangerous, I hope she didn't take it in the shower with her.

Gallagher Girl- I Did and my phone is waterproof you idiot.

Duchess- so your talking to us and taking a shower at the same time.

Gallagher Girl- Ya, hang on a sec I have to put shampoo in my hair.

Shocker- Isn't this a little weird we are talking to her as she is taking her shower

Fashionista- Not for us girls we do it all the time just normally through the door.

Duchess- It's true but normally I'm the one taking the shower.

Greek God- Ok I'm outy

Duchess- I'll come see you Grant I'll bring a sandwich

_Greek God has logged out_

_Duchess has logged out_

Shocker- I think I'm going to leave to. Hey Macey want to help me with picking out something to wear to town

Fashionista- I'm on my way, and we haven't officially met yet

_Fashionista has logged off _

_Shocker has logged off_

Secret- Cam are you still there

Gallagher Girl- ya I'm still here I had to get out of the shower that swhat took so long

Secret- ya. I have a question to ask

Gallagher Girl- go ahead and ask

Secret- Will you be my girlfriend

_Gallagher Girl has been disconnected _

Secret- Cam what happened are you there. Damnit what happened.

_Secret has been disconnected _

* * *

**There is it please leave a review **_  
_


	4. Disconnected?

**Here is chapter 3- Disconnected. Hint you can find out who disconnected them by looking in the chapter before at who never logged off. Just a hint. I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter will be more interesting. the chat will get a new feature. **

* * *

Let's IM Chapter 3

_Gallagher girl has logged on_  
_Greek God has logged on_

Gallagher Girl- Grant I need a favor  
Greek God- Sure what is it you need  
Gallagher Girl- Tell Zach my answer to his question is yes  
Greek God- Will do and why can't you tell him your answer  
Gallagher Girl- My Mom, Aunt Abby, and Joe made it so we can't be on the chat at the same time, and we aren't aloud to be within ten feet of each other for a month  
Greek God- Wow so that's why Zach was crying last night  
Gallagher Girl- Just tell him my God Damn answer  
Greek God- I just did, now he is jumping around doing a happy dance.  
Gallagher Girl- Thanks Grant I Got to go. Joe is coming to watch my computer and phone to make sure I don't talk to Zach  
Greek God- Well that sucks see you In class, maybe

_Gallagher Girl has logged off_  
_Duchess has logged on _  
_Bookworm has logged on_

Duchess- Hi Grant  
Bookworm- Hello Grant  
Greek God- Hello Girls, did you hear about Zach and Cammie  
Duchess- Ya. Hard not to. Mr. S is in our room right now watching Cammie on her computer and phone like a hawk  
Bookworm- it's kind of weird. Her mom and aunt plus Mr. S are taking turns to make sure her and Zach stay away from each other  
Greek God- They do realize they can have they're friend talk to the other for them right  
Duchess- They do, but this way they will not have direct contact with each other.

_Secret has logged on_

Secret- Bex Can you tell cam I can't wait till our type of house arrest is over  
Duchess- Just told and she said she loves you and can't wait to be able to see and talk to you again in person or on the computer. And Solomon just told me to tell you he is giving you the glare  
Greek God- So who disconnected you guys during your convo lst night  
Secret- We didn't pay attention and realize that the adults never exited the chat.  
Duchess- So Cam cried because she couldn't tell you yes  
Secret- She cried over me! I wish I could have been there to comfort her.  
Bookworm- Who know Zach was such a sweet guy  
Duchess- I know, I think Cam brings out the best in him.  
Greek God- He must truly love Cam  
Secret- He is still in the chat

_Mr. HOT has logged on_

Mr. HOT- I have gotten on to monitor your chat so that Zach can't talk to Cammie While I'm on

_Gallagher Girl has logged on_

Duchess-Wow I can't believe you actually got him to let you on at the same time as Zach  
Gallagher Girl- I know but I can't chat straight to him I have to have someone else do I even though he can read what I put on here.  
Mr. HOT- Actually he can't. Your mother and Abby modified it so you can't read each others messages.  
Secret- So that's why only her name popped up on the screen and not a message.  
Gallagher Girl- That's why only his name popped up  
Duchess- You guys just said the same thing  
Secret- We think alike  
Gallagher Girl- We think alike  
Greek God- Yup because you keep saying the same thing.  
Mr. HOT- It's true and kind of weird  
Bookworm- That is very true Mr. S  
Secret-I Love Gallagher Girl  
Gallagher Girl- I Love Secret  
Greek God- Ok we get it you love each other this is awkward  
Mr. HOT- Yes Grant has a point, And Cammie your computer time Is up

_Mr. HOT has Disconnected Gallagher Girl_  
_Mr. HOT has logged off_

Secret- bye I have work to do L

_Secret has logged off_

Duchess- Liz can you find a way for them to chat with each other  
Bookworm- I'll Work on it  
Greek God- I'll tell Jonas to help you

_Duchess has logged off_  
_Greek God has logged off_  
_Book Worm has logged off_


	5. Private Chat

**A/N: Here is chapter 4. I hope you like it. **

* * *

Let's IM Chapter 4

_Notification- Now you have the option to have a status. You may also use private messenger. Sadly we can't block people in there. And everyone who takes part in the site may read your status so we can't block people in that either._

Status updates-  
Gallagher Girl- "I miss Zach."  
Duchess- "Cam is boring when she is Sad."  
Fashionista- "Cam won't put up a fight when I try to pick her clothes."  
Bookworm- "Walking between the room and the Guys room to deliver messages."  
Secret- "I miss My Gallagher Girl."  
Greek God- "Snap out of it man."  
Shocker- "Z is no fun to spare with right now, it's to easy to win"  
Computer Nerd- "Walking with Liz"  
Mistress- "I truly dislike both Z and C's statuses"  
Your Aunt Is Hot- "My Poor niece, I'm on her side"  
Mr. HOT- "I'm being lazy"  
ET- "Still haven't found out why they made me ET"

_Open Chat-_

_Gallagher Girl has logged on_  
_Secret has logged on_

Gallagher Girl- "Zach"  
Secret- "Cammie"  
Gallagher Girl- "Wait you can't read what I say"  
Secret- "This is not cool"

_Bookworm has logged on_

Bookworm- "Why don't you guys go into private chat. They can't block you from talking in there"

_Secret and Gallagher Girl have joined a private chat_

_Private Chat-_

Secret- "Cammie"  
Gallagher Girl- "Zach"  
Secret- "I miss you so much"  
Gallagher Girl- "I miss you to, Didn't you read my status, I read yours."  
Secret- "Of course I read your status."  
Gallagher girl- "Sorry I just snapped im not aloud to leave my room."  
Secret- "Same here, and you can snap at me any time"  
Gallagher Girl- "G2g"  
Secret- "Bye Gallagher Girl"

_Gallagher girl has logged off_  
_Secret has exited private Chat_

Bookworm- "How was your chat Zach"  
Secret- "Goode"  
Bookworm- "Really Zach, Goode"  
Secret- "Yup because I am Goode"

_Fashionista has logged on_  
_Duchess has logged on_

Fashionista- "Hello Liz, Hello Zachary"  
Duchess- "Hello Liz, Zach"  
Secret- "Hello Bex, McHenry"  
Bookworm- "Hi guys"  
Secret- "How's class"  
Duchess- "Class is good"  
Secret- "Don't you mean Goode"  
Fashionista- "So your back to you"  
Duchess- "How"  
Bookworm- "The private Chat"  
Duchess- "I thought They got blocked from each other"  
Secret- "They can't Block us in Private Chat or on Status"

_Mr. HOT has logged on_

Mr. HOT- "But we can wish."  
Duchess- "I thought my parents were over-protective"  
Bookworm- "Ya Mr. S you and headmistress Morgan take it to a hole new level"  
Secret- "It's true. Totally new level"  
Mr. HOT- "WE just care about her"

_Gallagher Girl has logged on_

Gallagher Girl- "Yes you care about me but it's a hole new level. Thanks Liz"  
Mr. HOT- "What are you thanking Liz for?"  
Secret- "She un blocked us, while you were talking to us."  
Mr. HOT- "I can still disconnect you two."

_Mr. HOT has failed to disconnect Secret and Gallagher Girl_

MR. HOT- "How did you guys do that?"  
Duchess- "We have two master hackers with us."  
Secret- "Yup. Liz unblocked us."  
Gallagher girl- "While Jonas took away the ability to disconnect us."  
Mr. HOT- "We need to give you kids all a lot more credit."

_Your Aunt is Hot has logged on_  
_Your Aunt is hot has changed her username to AC_

AC- "Yes, Go kids"  
Mr. HOT- "Your with them on this?"  
AC- "Yes I am. Go Zammie."  
Secret- "What's Zammie?"  
Gallagher Girl- "Ya what is it?"  
Bookworm- "They don't know they're own couple name!"  
Gallagher Girl- "What couple name? When was this established?"  
Mr. HOT- "Even I know what Zammie is."

_Fashionista has logged on_  
_Greek God has logged on_  
_Shocker has logged on_

Fashionista- "Wow just heard that Zach and Cammie don't know what Zammie is."  
Greek God- "This is bad. Mr. S even knows what it is and they don't."  
Shocker- "Heck I know what it is. And I wasn't even here when it was established."  
Secret- "Will someone answer us and tell us what 'Zammie' Is."  
Duchess- "Let's keep them hanging. And not tell them."  
Mr. HOT- "I'm right with you Bexs. Cameron is freaking out right now not knowing what it is."  
Shocker- "Go Baxter!"  
Greek God- " Go British bombshell!"

_Duchess has logged off_  
_Mr. Hot has logged off_  
_Bookworm has logged off_  
_Fashionista has logged off_  
_Greek God has logged off_  
_Shocker has logged off_  
_AC has logged off_

Gallagher Girl- "How dare they leave. And not tell us the answer."  
Secret- "Agreed, they are so in trouble we will get it out of them."  
Gallagher Girl- "Or we will guess the answer."  
Secret- "Ya I have to go. Solomon showed up and gave me my homework since I can't leave the room."  
Gallagher Girl- "Ok bye Zach."  
Secret- "Bye Gallagher Girl."

_Secret has logged off_  
_Gallagher Girl has logged off_

* * *

**A/N: there is was. Thank you for reading. I'm sorry it took so long to write this chapter i had writers block. That and i was around my big sisters kids so ya. Got distracted.**


	6. Zammie

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter.**

**I do not own the Gallagher girls series.  
**

* * *

Let's IM Chapter 5

_Status Updates:_

Gallagher Girl- "Why won't anybody tell me?"

Duchess- "You would think they would have gotten it by now!"

Fashionista- "They aren't very smart, smart people."

Bookworm- "How long does it take to find out what 'Zammie' means?"

Secret- "Want to see Cam. What the heck does 'Zammie' mean?"

Greek God- "Watching Zach wrack his brain."

Computer Nerd- "Wow Zach."

Shocker- "I agree with Macey."

Mistress- "And I thought my daughter was smart?"

C&C- "How do they not know what 'Zammie' means

AC- "I'm Still rooting for 'Zammie'"

Mr. HOT- "Even I know what 'Zammie' means. Really!'

ET- "I know what 'Zammie' Means Even."

_OPEN Chat_

_Shocker has logged on_

_Fashionista has logged on_

_Duchess has logged on_

_Greek God has logged on_

_Bookworm has logged on_

_Computer Nerd has logged on_

Shocker- "Hello Everyone."

Fashionista- "Hi Bex, Liz, Jonas, Grant. Hello Nick."

Duchess- "Hello people."

Bookworm- "Hello"

Computer Nerd- "Hola"

Greek God- "Sup"

Fashionista- "Enough with all the hellos."

Everyone- "OK"

Shocker- "Well what's everyone up to?"

Bookworm- "All of us girls are watching Cammie Go insane."

Computer Nerd- "And all of us guys including Nick are watching Zach."

Shocker- "So we are all watching our roommates go insane."

Fashionista- "Ya, basically.'

Bookworm- "Mabey we should just tell them what it means."

Fashionista- "No Liz"

Duchess- "We wont have to tell them. Cam just ran to her computer with a smile."

_Gallagher Girl has logged on_

Gallagher Girl- "I know what 'Zammie' Stands for."

Bookworm- "Please tell us."

Greek God- "Ya tell us."

Gallagher Girl- "It's just a combo of mine and Zach's Names."

Duchess- "Good job Cam you got it right."

Gallagher Girl- "Yup now when was this established?"

Fashionista- "The Day Zachary dipped you and then kissed you in front of the school."

Gallagher Girl- "Huh"

Bookworm- "Yup"

Greek God- "Yuppers!"

Computer Nerd- "Should we tell Zach that you got the answer Right?"

Gallagher Girl- "Yes. But don't tell him the answer!"

Shocker- "Wow. You are a mean Girlfriend."

Duchess- "No she isn't."

Greek God- "Whatever Makes you happy British bombshell."

Duchess- "Actually I have to sleep in the same room as her and you don't!

_Secret has logged on_

Gallagher Girl- "Well I hope he doesn't sleep in the same room as me!"

Secret- "Well I entered at a strange time?"

Fashionista- "Oh no you didn't Zachary."

Bookworm- "The Guys were saying that Cammie was a mean girlfriend to you."

Computer Nerd- "I didn't."

Bookworm- "Ok Minus Jonas."

Computer Nerd- "Thank you. Back on subject. Then Bex said that she wasn't."

Duchess- "Then Grant Told me whatever makes me happy."

Greek god- "Then bex reminded me that she has to stay in the same room as Cammie."

Gallagher Girl- "Then you entered the chat while I was typing."

Secret- "Ok. Now I am all caught up."

Shocker- "Good because we do not wan to repeat all of that."

Fashionista- " I'm going to the commons room I have to study who wants to join me?"

Shocker- "I will."

Bookworm- "I would but I'm going to the lab with Jonas."

Computer Nerd- "But maybe we will join you after words."

_Fashionista has logged off_

_Shocker has logged off_

_Bookworm has logged off_

_Computer Nerd has logged off_

Secret- "So I heard you found out what 'Zammie' means?"

Gallagher Girl- "Yes I did."

Secret- "Will you tell me?"

Gallagher Girl- "Nope I wont."

Greek God- "I am in need of a sandwich."

Duchess- "Then go and get a sandwich."

Secret- "Why won't you tell me cam? And Grant just go to the kitchen and get a dang sandwich."

Greek God- "Fine I will be right back."

_Greek God is on Stand BY_

Duchess- "Hey were is that option."

Gallagher girl- "It's on the corner of your chat box."

Secret- "Hey I see it."

Duchess- "So do I now. Thanks Cammie."

Gallagher Girl- "No problem Bex. And Zach because I had to find it out on my own so you should have to, to."

Secret- "You are being mean to me but you also have a point."

Duchess- "See she isn't a mean girlfriend she just wants you to fend for yourself sometimes."

Gallagher Girl- "That and I don't want him to end up like my last boyfriend."

Secret- "Aw I love you"

_Greek God is off stand by_

Greek God- "Wow Zach. I didn't know you felt that way about me?"

Secret- "Dear Lord. Not you grant I was talking to Cammie."

Greek God- "So you don't love me?" _Inserts sad face._

Duchess- "How does he find this stuff?"

Gallagher Girl- "Bex Look next to the box that you type in and there is a little Smile next to the box."

Duchess- "Oh I see it. How come I never noticed that before?"

Gallagher Girl- "They added it when they gave us the private chat."

Secret- "Grant, I do love you just as a brother not in the same way that I love Cammie."

Greek God- "Ok Man I can deal with that." _Inserts cool Face._

Duchess- "Really you would think that I would have noticed that."

Gallagher Girl- "I only knew about it because Joe told me."

_Mr. HOT has logged on_

Mr. HOT- "Hello Kids." _Inserts Smile._

Duchess- "Hello Mr. S." _Inserts Crazy Face._

Gallagher Girl- "Joe when can I leave my room?"

Secret- "And When can I leave my room?"

Greek God- "So basically when can the lovely couple see each other?"

Mr. HOT- "That is actually why I got on."

Gallagher Girl- "It is?"

Secret- "Really?"

Mr. HOT- "Yes Starting tomorrow you may return to your classes and you may see each other again."

Secret- "Yes I can see my Gallagher Girl." _Inserts super happy face._

Gallagher Girl- "Yeah. Thank you so much Joe." _Inserts smiley face._

Mr. HOT- "That is all I got on for."

_Mr. HOT has logged off_

Duchess- "Sweet you guys are off your type of house arrest tomorrow."

Greek God- "Now you can see each other like a normal couple."

Secret- "Yes I finally get to see my girlfriend."

Gallagher Girl- "Ya we haven't seen each other since wed started dating."

Duchess- "So you haven't seen each other since Chat started."

Gallagher Girl- "Basically."

Secret- "I'll see you tomorrow Cam. I have to finish my homework."

Gallagher Girl- "So do I. see you tomorrow."

_Secret has logged off_

_Gallagher Girl has logged off_

Greek God- "So they just left us?"

Duchess- "Well they have homework."

Greek God- "Ya. Will you meet me in the kitchen?"

Duchess- "You want a sandwich?"

Greek God- "Yup."

Duchess- "Ok meet you there."

_Greek God has logged off_

_Duchess has logged off_

* * *

**A/N: There it is. I'm sorry it took so long. Haven't Been writing as much as i wish lately.**_  
_

**But i hope you liked it.  
**


	7. Date?

**A/N: Here is chapter 6 it has been almost if not a month since i updated but I'm still writing not as much time top write since school started. i hope you like this chapter and thank you for reading.**

* * *

Let's IM Chapter 6

_Status updates:_

Gallagher Girl- "I got to see Zach today. P.S. Zach I'm still not telling you what Zammie means."

Duchess- "I almost wish they where back on room arrest. They won't leave each others sides."

Fashionista- "Aw you two are such an amazing couple."

Bookworm- "Finally cam and Zach can see each other. Macey you are right they are a cute couple."

Secret- "Why not? P.S. I Love You Cam."

Greek God- "Z is being all mushy, and it is creeping me out."

Shocker- "Greek God I agree. And Macey why aren't you returning my e-mails or texts?"

Computer Nerd- "My roommates are so strange."

Headmistress- "We did over react."

C&C- "Please students do not use chat while you are in a class. It is impolite."

AC- "Woo go Zammie. P.S. Are we still on for our date?"

Mr. HOT- "I agree, we did over react. And Abby what date?"

ET- "I finally found out what the ET stands for. P.S. Yes."

_OPEN chat_

_Gallagher Girl has logged on_

_Fashionista has logged on_

_Duchess has logged on_

_Bookworm has logged on_

Fashionista- "OMG cam what does Abby's status mean?"

Gallagher Girl- "I am not the one you need to be talking to. Because I don't even know." _Insert frowning face_

Bookworm- "Well my guess is she has a date with Townsend."

Duchess- "And where would you get that idea?"

Gallagher Girl- "Yes please tell."

Fashionista- "Liz how did you achieve this info?"

Bookworm- "Just look at they're statuses. In the P.S. spot on Abby's she asked about the date. In Townsend's spot he put yes. If don't believe me look at them."

Fashionista- "I thought they hated each other?"

Gallagher girl- "So did I."

Duchess- "Wow we must have missed something."

Bookworm- "We might have. You have to remember there is twelve chat rooms you are able to use. We have one set up just for us and teachers to get into."

Fashionista- "Can you hack into other chat rooms that we are locked out of?"

Bookworm- "Most likely. But Mr. M made the protection on it and he changes it every two days."

Duchess- "Get Computer Nerd to help you out."

Gallagher Girl- "Guys are about to get on."

Fashionista- "Good we need to talk to them."

Bookworm- "Actually we only need to talk to Jonas."

Fashionista- "Correction you only need to talk to Jonas."

Duchess- "She has a point."

_Greek God has logged on_

_Secret has logged on_

_Shocker has logged on_

_Computer Nerd has logged on._

Secret- "Hello Cammie." _Inserts Heart_

Greek God- "Hello my British Bombshell." _Inserts Heart_

Shocker- "Macey why haven't you returned any of my e-mails or texts?" _Inserts Sad face_

Computer Nerd- "Hi Liz. What is it I can do for you?"_ Insert Heart_

Gallagher Girl- "Zach."

Duchess- "Grant,"

Fashionista- "Nick."

Bookworm- "I need your help to hack into every chat Abby and Townsend have been in together. On the chat sight."

Computer Nerd- "Ok. Boys room, Girls Room, Or the lab?"

Bookworm- " Better go to the lab to do this one."

Computer Nerd- "Ok see you in three point nine minutes."

Bookworm- "Ok Let's Go."

_Computer Nerd has logged off_

_Bookworm has logged off_

Secret- "So when are you going to tell me what 'Zammie' means?"

Greek God- "Do you have a sandwich?"

Shocker- "Are you avoiding me?"

Gallagher Girl- "Never. You have to keep on guessing and when you get it right I will tell you."

Duchess- "No I don't have a sandwich."

Fashionista- "I'm not avoiding you. I'm just not replying. Because I want you to ask that to me face to face. Don't Pull a Zach."

Secret- "Come on Zammie tell me."

Greek God- "That's to bad. Want to go get one with me?"

Shocker- "Ok. Meet me by the fountain in ten."

Gallagher Girl- "Zach Look at what you typed and you answered your own question."

Duchess- "In a minute, I think Zach finally didn't put the right button and answered his own question."

Fashionista- "I will but I have to watch and see what is going to happen between Cam and Zach."

Secret- "Oh I put Zammie not Cammie. Oh I get it now. The first letter of my name on the rest of your name."

Greek God- "Man and you guys think that I am an idiot."

Shocker- "Wow Zach. I'm sure your family in heaven and hell is so proud of you for not using spell check right now."

Gallagher Girl- "You found out what 'Zammie' is. I am so proud of you Zach."

Duchess- "Ha-ha. Let's go Grant."

Fashionista- "Congrats Z. Nick I'm leaving to head to the fountain."

Secret- "And you couldn't have just told me the answer because?"

_Greek God has logged off_

_Duchess has logged off_

_Fashionista has logged of_

_Shocker has logged off_

Gallagher Girl- "Because I liked watching you freak out top get he answer all on your own."

Secret- "They were right you are mean."

Gallagher Girl- "I know I am."

_Bookworm has logged on_

_Computer Nerd has logged on_

Bookworm- "We found out what the statuses mean."

Computer Nerd- "I would not recommend reading they're conversations ever again."

Gallagher Girl- "I don't even want to know what they said. But what about the statuses?"

Secret- "I am very confused."

Bookworm- "We need the other girls and Zach I just sent you a copy of what is going on."

Secret- "Thank you and that is a very detailed e-mail Liz."

Bookworm- "I know. Here come the others."

_Fashionista has logged on_

_Shocker has logged on_

_Duchess has logged on_

_Greek God has logged on_

Fashionista- "Ok so start typing Liz."

Bookworm- "Ok here it goes. Jonas Start."

Computer Nerd- "ET and AC have been dating secretly for the past six months in secret."

Bookworm- "It turns out that Mrs. Morgan has know about this for the past four months."

Gallagher Girl- "How rude. I am in the family to when was I going to be told about this so called secret relationship?"

Bookworm- "They were going to tell you on Sunday during dinner with your mother."

_Mistress has logged on_

Mistress- "Hello kids so I hear you found out about Abby and Townsend."

Bookworm- "How did you find out?"

Mistress- "Com told me you and Computer Nerd hacked into all of the chats that they had. I feel bad for the both of you."

Gallagher Girl- "I feel left out of the family."

Mistress- "We didn't tell you because you would tell Joe and Joe would get mad because Abby is dating like his archenemy."

Gallagher Girl- "You have a very good point. And Joe will most likely get on in about five seconds do to he can still monitor my computer."

Mistress- "Oh no. I'll worn Townsend."

_Mr. HOT has logged on_

Mr. HOT- "She is Dating like my Archenemy. How could she do this to me?"

Gallagher Girl- "You two are not together any more Joe."

Secret- "When were they together?"

Fashionista- "I feel so forgotten, how could you not tell me this vital information Cammie."

Greek God- "Why did you break up?"

Duchess- "Come on why didn't my parents tell me this."

_AC has logged on_

AC- "You are all so busted."

_AC has disconnected everyone even Mistress._


	8. Sad

**A/N: Here is the final chapter. **

**I do not own Gallagher Girls**

* * *

Let's IM Chapter 7

_STATUS UPDATES:_

Gallagher Girl- "Sad/Shocked"

Duchess- "I am completely shocked. Cam what is wrong?"

Fashionista- "Hello people I am a relationship expert, why did no one tell me that Mr. HOT and AC dated?"

Bookworm- "Cam is so depressed, what happened?"

Secret- "My Gallagher Girl is sad. And I want to know why."

Greek God- "Who knew?"

Shocker- "She finally said yes and who knew is right Greek God."

Computer Nerd- "Cam is depressed and it is making Liz worry. And Liz being worried makes me worry."

Headmistress- "I feel you Cam."

C&C- "Maybe now I can get back to teaching my class."

AC- "Sorry kido."

Mr. HOT- "I just found out."

ET- "Well this is very depressing."

_OPEN CHAT:_

_Secret has logged on_

_Fashionista has logged on_

_Duchess has logged on_

_Bookworm has logged on_

Secret- "What is wrong with Cammie?"

Fashionista- "Well hello to you to Zach. And I have no clue."

Duchess- "She wont tell me."

Bookworm- "I don't know and it is worrying me a lot."

Secret- "Well that is no help what so ever. And sorry Macey, Hello."

Fashionista- "Maybe Mr. HOT knows what is wrong with Cammie?"

Secret- "That is a good idea. I will have him get on the chat."

_Secret is on stand by_

Duchess- "Sooo…"

Bookworm- "So Macey you finally said yes to Shocker."

Duchess- "Hey I was just about to say that."

Fashionista- "Yes I did."

_Mr. HOT has logged on _

_Secret is off stand by_

Mr. HOT- "What may I help you all with."

Duchess- "What is wrong with Cammie?"

Bookworm- "She won't tell us anything."

Fashionista- "And we are very worried about her. How could no one tell me you and A/C dated hmmm."

Mr. HOT- "I am not aloud to tell you what is wrong with Cam. Headmistress will be on later to announce it. And Fashionista we are grown adults we don't have to tell you everything."

Secret- "So what's wrong with Cam is going to effect everyone?"

Mr. HOT- "Sadly, it is."

_Gallagher Girl has logged on_

Gallagher Girl- "Hi guys." _Inserts frowning face._

Secret- "What's wrong, please tell us."

Gallagher Girl- "I can't my mom will be on soon to announce it."

Secret- "Well I am on my way to comfort you in your room."

Fashionista- "Wait how are you still on here if you are walking down the hall?"

Secret- "I am using Mobile version on my phone."

Duchess- "Lucky my phone isn't compatible with the chat Mobile."

Secret- "The guys are about to get on to. But they are also on their way to your girls' room any way."

_Greek God has logged on_

_Computer Nerd has logged on_

_Shocker has logged on_

Greek God- "Hello Duchess, and everyone else."

Fashionista- "See at least he knows how to greet everyone else."

Shocker- "Fashionista you look lovely as every today."

Duchess- "Hi Grant you couldn't take the time to change out of your PJs."

Computer Nerd- "Hello Bookworm, Gallagher Girl, Duchess, Fashionista, and Mr. HOT."

Secret- "Bex he did just wake up."

Greek God- "It's true I did."

Mr. HOT- "Headmistress and A/C are about to get on to give the announcement."

_Headmistress has logged on_

_A/C has logged on_

Secret- "Ok why is my Gallagher girl so sad?" _Insert serious face_

Headmistress- "Do to in ability to privacy the chat is being shut down."

A/C- "But we will allow you to text anyone within the perimeter of the building with your cell phones and emails.

Greek God- "What? But we love the chat."

Secret- "At least I'll still be able to talk to my Gallagher Girl when I want."

Computer Nerd- "Unless they block your numbers from each other's phones like they did with the chat."

Gallagher Girl- "Why didn't you tell me about the phone thing when you told me about the cancelation of the chat site?"

Headmistress- "Because we just had a teachers meeting and agreed on it."

A/C- "It's true this happened like three minutes ago."

Mr. HOT- "Oh and the Cancelation is active as of NOW."

_Chat has been canceled. _

_In__the Girls Room_

In the Girls room it was full of everyone saying "They didn't even give us one more hour on." Or "How in the bloody hell?"

* * *

**A/N: There it was. i will admit that was not a good ending. but i hope you still liked it. **


End file.
